


So Close, Yet So Far

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: As a gesture of goodwill and trust in their hosts, members of the landing party must stay the night, in separate rooms.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	So Close, Yet So Far

Spock sat alone in the accommodation provided by their hosts. The solitude was beneficial. It gave him time to compile his report. Theirs had been a diplomatic mission, including a long conference. Spock was reading over the minutes of the meeting, adding his own annotations. Commentary and suggestions that the captain might find useful. 

_The Traxi agree to respect Federation boundaries_. 

This agreement came 97 minutes into the conference. At that point, Doctor McCoy, seated directly across from Spock, had begun to stare at him. 

Or perhaps 97 minutes into the conference was when Spock noticed that Doctor McCoy was staring at him. 

Spock paused his work and thought about the way Doctor McCoy had stared at him. 

His eyes had been dark, burning and his gaze had an almost physical weight to it. McCoy's conduct throughout the rest of the meeting had continued to be unprofessional. He had been argumentative with both Spock and the captain and his body language radiated impatience. He had even gone so far to protest when the meeting had been concluded and they had been shown to their private, separate sleeping quarters. 

"I'm a grown man dammit! Why can't I sleep on the ship." 

"We've had to deal with worse customs before Bones", Jim had placated him. "We sleep alone, it's a gesture of trust and goodwill, we're back in the ship first thing in the morning and you can go back to sleeping with you night-light on". 

Spock attempted to resume his work, pushing thoughts of Doctor McCoy from his mind. This proved as difficult to do as it had been during the meeting when McCoy had taken to periodically nudging Spock's foot with his own. 

And then Spock's comm chirped. He answered promptly, for he had no reason to hesitate. 

"Hiya darlin". 

"Leonard". 

"Is your room cold?". Leonard's voice was low and gravelly. 

"The temperature is adequate. I am comfortable". 

"Well I'm freezing. Wish you were here to keep me warm". 

Spock flushed, suddenly recognising the unusual tenor in Leonard's voice. 

"Kills me, knowing you're right across the hall. Spent that whole damn meeting thinking about you. Three hours getting myself worked up, I was ready to throw you over my shoulder and beam back up to the ship". Leonard exhaled and it sounded drawn out, shaky. 

"You know what I'm doing, right?"

"Yes". Spock's eyes slid closed. 

"Wasn't doing it for me, wasn't enough. Needed to hear you". 

"Leonard". 

"Mmm, that's good baby. Why don't you go over and lie down on the bed there?"

Of course Leonard knew he hadn't gone to bed yet. Spock found it odd, but not unpleasant, that Leonard knew this about him. He obeyed, removing his boots and lying down. The bed was a narrow twin, and if Leonard was here with him they would have to be so intertwined as to be lying on top of one another. He placed the comm on the pillow beside his head. 

"I am lying down". 

"Good". Spock found that just from the sound of his voice, he knew how Leonard was smiling, that it was a lazy, satisfied grin. Fascinating. 

"You gonna start touching yourself darlin'?"

Spock had been waiting for the prompt and undid his trousers. 

"Tell me what you're doing". 

"I am stroking my penis". 

"Say "cock", Leonard drawled. "Say it like that for me". 

"I am stroking my cock", Spock repeated and a shudder rippled through his body, whether from the stimulation, the word or Leonard's command, he didn't know. 

On the other end of the comm, Leonard grunted. 

"Fucking love your cock, way the tip gets all flushed and green". Leonard had not told him this before. Spock was hard now and his penis - his _cock_ \- was in the state Leonard had just expressed a preference for. Warmth spread through his groin as he continued, squeezing his shaft lightly, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head. 

"Let me hear you, sugar", Leonard asked, his voice rough. How long had he been masturbating before he called? He sounded closer to completion than Spock. He closed his eyes and pictured Leonard. Was he naked? Running a hand over his chest through dark, curling hair? Or was he like Spock, still dressed, uniform shirt tucked up over his stomach, trousers shoved down to his thighs. Spock allowed the picture to fill his mind and allowed his mouth to fall open.

"Baby, you know I think those little sighs are just about the prettiest thing I've ever heard but I can barely hear them when you're right in my ear. C'mon, you can do better than that darlin', can't ya? For me?" 

Spock felt the heat rise to his face both from the praise and what he was being asked to do. 

Leonard was loud when they were in bed together. Spock both enjoyed the way he moaned and grunted and found himself encouraged by it. It was easier to express his pleasure when his partner was already so vocal. But here, in this quiet, strange room with only Leonard's muted voice and his own breathing, it felt impossibly vulnerable. Leonard had wanted to hear Spock's voice. Perhaps-

"I enjoy when you touch my face". 

"What?" Leonard did not misheard him. 

"When we are being intimate-", Spock stroked himself, rougher now. "When you are _fucking_ me, I enjoy the way you touch my face." This was true. Leonard's hands were large, with long, tapered fingers, palms dry and warm, sliding up from his neck to cup Spock's face. 

Through the comm, he heard Leonard inhale sharply. 

"What else?", he asked. His voice was quiet but there was grit to it. 

"When you put my legs over your shoulders, I find that to be the optimal position." 

"Optimal, huh? I like it too, sweetheart. Get so deep inside ya."

"Yes, Leonard, when my legs are on your shoulders and you bury your, your cock inside me, I want it, I want you-" 

Spock was cut off by the deep, guttural groan coming from the other end of the comm. He recognised the sound of Leonard's climax, remembered the sensation of Leonard achieving his completion while inside Spock. Leonard's come, hot inside of him. Spock gasped, long and drawn out and he hoped Leonard could hear him coming. 

"Leonard?" 

"Still here, sweetheart". He sounded slightly breathless. "Wish you were here with me. I love- I love the way you are after." 

"How am I?" 

"All sweet and soft. Pliant, like". 

"I see". Spock terminated the call. 

Across the hall, alone in his room, Leonard McCoy cursed. They'd been going so well and somehow right at the end, he'd blown it. Somehow he had offended Spock and now his afterglow was cut short. Had Spock sensed what he had really wanted to say. 

On the nightstand, his padd lit up. Sighing, Leonard reached for it. 

Spock had sent him a picture. It was a tad unfocused - you'd think with the amount of time he spent with Jim, the man would learn how to take a decent selfie. 

There was nothing decent about this though. 

Spock's eyes were dark, pupils blown wide and he had that soft, sleepy expression that Leonard loved so much. He was still in uniform, looking decidedly stained and rumpled. 

_Goodnight Leonard._

_Until tomorrow_ he tapped out in return. 


End file.
